


The Reason

by sammei



Category: Tekken
Genre: M/M, Old Work Repost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2006-10-08
Updated: 2006-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammei/pseuds/sammei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the Fourth tourney, Jin wanders into a familiar coffeehouse, expecting a cup of tea and some relaxation. But he gets something completely different..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: I don't own Tekken! I just borrow the characters sometimes.. And I don't own the song. The guys of Hoobastank do. I do own this silly fic though. Contains supreme fluffiness. Also possible OOC-ness and cliches. Don’t steal from me, please. I’ll either cry, or get angry. And you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry.   
> Summary: Before the Fourth tourney, Jin wanders into a familiar coffeehouse, expecting a cup of tea and some relaxation. But he gets something completely different..   
> Author’s Notes: Hey hey, my first poster Tekken fic. Though I wrote this around when Tekken 4 came out, it really can be placed before any tournament.. so I guess it’s kind of AU in that sense. Please review; they keep me going! Whether or not it’s praise or (constructive) criticism, I welcome it! Also, if I don’t think people like it, I probably won’t bother to update it.. Enough of my babbling: on to the story!

Jin stepped out of the hotel’s lobby, taking a moment to bring the hood of his jacket up. There were still two weeks left before the beginning of the 4th King of Iron First tournament, and he wanted to enjoy his native country before he would undoubtedly be chased out or had someone trying to kill him. Again. Jin shook his head, determined to enjoy the day without any negative thoughts clouding his head. 

It was chilly outside, winter chasing away the last remaining days of autumn. Jin found himself walking along the crowded streets lined with eclectic stores and restaurants where he and Xiaoyu used to roam during more carefree days. Sometimes, Hwoarang would accompany them when Xiaoyu begged enough. Jin and Hwoarang would be civil then, once in awhile joking around like they were almost friends. Jin smiled, thinking of his temperamental rival. He would never understand why Hwoarang was so determined to keep their relationship at a fierce rivalry. Although Jin played the role of the stoic rival that Hwoarang had assigned him, he would like nothing more than to be the young man’s friend. Maybe more than – 

“Hey, watch where you’re going!” a lolita shrieked at him. 

He looked up, startled. “Sorry,” he mumbled, stepping out of her way. She huffed, rushing past him in a blur of frilly skirts. 

While Jin had been lost in his thoughts his feet had unerringly steered him to a small coffeehouse. It had been Jin’s favorite before he had found his way to Australia. He wouldn’t even tell Xiaoyu its location, despite her pleading; Jin wanted a place where he could always go to be alone, without running into anyone he knew. He was pleasantly surprised to find it still existed. 

The door opened with a cheerful jingle, and Jin made his way to an empty table. He tugged his hood down, letting the warmth and soft murmur of conversation wash over him. He felt a pair of eyes on him, and turned to see Miyuu, a waitress he had gotten to know over his many visits, coming towards him. 

She grinned widely. “Jin! Long time no see! Where have you been?”

Jin smiled warmly. “Oh, here and there. I couldn’t stay away for long, though. I’ve been dying to get a cup of your – “

“Jasmine tea, right?” she winked at him. “Coming right up.” He chuckled as Miyuu walked off. He couldn’t believe she still remembered. 

Jin let his gaze wander over the room. Aside from a fresh coat of paint and a few new paintings, nothing had changed. Then his eyes landed on a slightly raised stage near the opposite wall, an acoustic guitar propped up on a stool set in front of a microphone. 

Miyuu placed a steaming cup of tea in front of him, along with a teapot. “Hey, Miyuu,” he began, gesturing to the stage, “what’s that for?” 

She blinked and Jin swore there were hearts in her eyes. He was about to question her catatonic state when Miyuu began gushing. 

“The boss decided to put that in a few months ago cuz he thought it would help business and we’ve had a few open mic nights but then last week this one guy Talon came in and blew everyone away so he got hired as a regular singer every Tuesday and Thursday and OHMYGOD he is so hot!”

Jin stared at her. She hadn’t taken a single breath! He barely hid a snicker behind a cough. Miyuu didn’t notice, still fantasizing about the singer. 

She sighed dramatically. “I wish he wasn’t just visiting Japan…”

This perked his interest. “He’s not a local?”

“Nope! He says he’s just here for a tournament, but he won’t say what kind. Mysterioius AND cute!” She fanned herself with the tray she held. 

“Miyuu, stop ogling the customers before you scare them away!”

She winced at the gruff voice of the proprietor. “Yeah, yeah! He’s not even my type!” she called back. Miyuu smirked at him. “But that Talon sure is. He’ll be on in a few minutes, why don’t you stick around?” With that, she walked away to check on the other patrons. 

The Mishima heir lifted the cup to his lips, blowing lightly before taking a sip. The tea’s fragrance soothed him. He leaned back in his chair, content that, for now, he didn’t have to watch his back. 

The microphone crackled to life, bringing Jin’s attention to the stage. A waitress he hadn’t seen before was beginning to speak. He could detect movement behind her, and assumed it was this singer – Talon, was it? – setting up. She cleared her throat. “Everyone, please welcome Talon!” She sent a love filled gaze in Talon’s direction, barely making it off the stage to stand with a bouncing Miyuu. 

Jin rolled his eyes, though he began to clap politely with the rest of the crowd. The singer was already sitting, bent forward slightly to make some last minute adjustments to his guitar. His hair was spiked, shockingly orange in color. Jin briefly wondered what nationality he was. The color almost reminded him of a certain Korean.. 

Talon finally raised his head, sitting up. Jin froze. He didn’t even try to hide his shock as Hwoarang reached out slender fingers to adjust the microphone. The Korean was wearing an unbuttoned white dress shirt over a black tank top that molded to his chest. Faded jeans that fit him to perfection and black boots completed his outfit.   
“Hwoarang…?” Jin whispered. He looked so different. Not just his hair… his eyes seemed to be more world weary, older, though they still held that spark that would turn into a fire if you provoked him. What had happened since the last tournament? And since when did Hwoarang play ACOUSTIC guitar? Jin’s mind focused on the only fact he could understand: Hwoarang was here for the Iron Fist tournament. Jin sighed. He would have to fight Hwoarang again. At least he would get to see him now, in a vastly different situation. Jin couldn’t imagine what kind of song Hwoarang would sing. The lights had dimmed, except for the lone ceiling light hanging above Hwoarang. It bathed him in a kind of ethereal glow. It also prevented him from seeing the faces of his audience. What would Jin have done if Hwoarang had picked his face out of the crowd? Would he have stood up and shouted across the room that he hadn’t stopped thinking of him since the last tournament? Would he have forced his features into a cool, disinterested mask? Would he have run to him and kiss him? He tugged his hood up nervously. 

Hwoarang’s smooth voice cut into Jin’s thoughts. “I think,” he began, lazily strumming his guitar, “today I’ll start the set with a song I wrote about someone from my past.” 

Jin took another sip, eyes glued to the stage. I wonder who he’s talking about. Xiao?

“ – this person means the world to me, but I keep pushing them away. I can’t stop thinking about this guy... but I guess it’s my way of dealing with it.” He gave a self-deprecating grin. Hwoarang strummed the guitar again. “…I guess I want him to see through me. That no matter how much I try to insult him,” here he struck another chord, “ – he’s the reason for all that I do.” With that, Hwoarang closed his eyes, and began to sing. 

And Jin’s world changed forever.


	2. A Little Bit of Heart and Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin listens.

Hwoarang’s rich baritone washed over the coffeehouse, the emotion ringing pure and true in every word. His eyes never opened, though his fingers moved surely over the strings of the guitar. Hwoarang always put everything – his heart, his soul – into whatever he did. And that included singing. He was in his own world. 

I’m not a perfect person  
There’s many things I wish I didn’t do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I’ve found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you

Jin gaped openly at the wistful look on his face – it didn’t seem as if it belonged there. The Hwoarang he was used to seeing always had a condescending smirk curving his lips, the glint of something that was sure to get you in trouble sparking in his eye. This was a side that Jin had only dreamed of ever seeing. 

I’m sorry that I hurt you  
It’s something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears   
That’s why I need you to hear

I’ve found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you

I’m not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you   
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know 

I’ve found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you

I’ve found a reason to show   
A side of me you didn’t know  
A reason for all that I do   
And the reason is you  
And the reason is you… 

As the last chord faded away, Hwoarang’s eyes opened, the honest vulnerability apparent in them almost scaring Jin. Jin slid down in his chair slightly, not wanting Hwoarang to see him quite yet. He had to know for sure that this song was about him. As Hwoarang launched into the intro of another song (a cover of some American rock n’ roll band), Jin took advantage of him getting lost in his song, and stood up abruptly, digging in his pocket for the money to cover the tea. Miyuu, startled out of her gawking fangirl tendencies, picked her way through the crowd to Jin. 

“Where are you going? He’s just getting started.. don’t you want to stay and watch?” She glanced towards the stage again, trying not to miss a minute of Hwoarang.

Jin let a tiny smile play over his lips as he replied, “I’ve seen all I need to.” He dropped some money onto the table. “Keep the change. I’ll probably be back soon.” He slipped out the door, suddenly feeling a bit warmer in the cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it. This chapter was a bit short, and mostly taken up by a song - I'm sorry! I wasn't a huge fan of this chapter, either, but I didn't know how else to do it. ;_; I also apologize in advance for the updates that are probably going to be slow - I have the plot all but worked out in my head, but they uh, haven't made the transition from my head into words yet. So, please bear with me! Once again, please be sure to let me know what you thought of this chapter. I THRIVE on reviews, be they positive or constructive. Let me know what you think!


End file.
